


Boys in Red and Blue

by Hyalin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alliance Jensen, BlizzCon, Cockblocking Chad, Douche Chad, First Meetings, Horde Jared, Interfaction love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mike Morhaime speech, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyalin/pseuds/Hyalin
Summary: Every year, when BlizzCon takes place at the Anaheim Convention Center, thousands of people gather there. Alliance, Horde, Zergs, Protoss and what not join together to show their love and loyalty for their favorite game and faction. Some players don’t care if the guy next seat uses a blue, red, brown or pink shirt. Some of them really care.





	Boys in Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was on my mind ever since I've watched the Opening Ceremony and I couldn't let go.
> 
> Despite the fact that the story makes many references to the game (or the Blizzard games in general) you don't have to play it to understand most of the terms, but if you do have questions, please, tell me so I can improve!
> 
> And please do note that English is not my first language, so any mispells let me know! <3

This year, Jensen was kinda lost in the Convention Center. Usually it was a straightforward walk to Hall D, where the Opening Ceremony would take place. But this year things were a little different. The Opening Ceremony was going to happen at three different stages and he wasn’t exactly sure where Steve, Chris and Danneel would be watching.

Jensen was an avid World of Warcraft player, playing for the Alliance since the game was released 13 years ago. Ok, granted, his older brother Josh had bought the game and paid every month for both of them to play, but still. Now, the 27 year old young man still plays WoW casually, mostly to talk and have fun with his friends than to actually progress in the end game.

He played other games from Blizzard, of course. Diablo III held a place in his heart and Hearthstone was another casual go-to when things at work got tiring. Being a physical therapist was no joke and he loves his job, he really does, but he has to share the practice with another therapist - and Misha was an odd guy with odd tastes that sometimes drove Jensen nuts. So yeah, Jensen plays games to unwind almost every night and he’s not ashamed of it.

The man searches for his friends, but there’s a lot of people here and he isn’t exactly sure what to look for. They could be wearing colorful shirts to pledge their loyalty for their faction or they could be dress up as some of the cosplayers he saw while searching for them - not Chris, but Danny…

He met Danneel back in college, in their freshman year and he was the one who introduced the redhead to the beauties of Azeroth and he’s not ashamed of that either. Jensen does feel a little guilty for almost making Danny fail some of her classes but hey, he has a lifelong friend and it is worth it. Kinda. Ok, maybe Jensen also created a monster when he introduced Danny to the beauties of Azeroth, but he doesn’t dwell too long on that matter.

Chris was an odd addition to their friendship. He was a Horde player, through and through, red blooded and all. Until he camped Danny’s alt character over and over again until she had had enough. She created a Blood Elf something and sent a message to the douche Orc Death Knight who just kept killing her, preventing the redhead from finishing her quests. Of course the instant response was “can’t take the PvP, play on PvE server, Princess”. Pissed off, Danneel logged on her main character and camped Chris corpse for hours. When he had had enough and created an Human something to send a message to Danny’s main character, her response had be just “;)”. It was weird to think that they both hitted off after that and they actually lived together as a couple. In New York.

And they met Steve in one of BlizzCons, three years ago. Well, Chris and Danny met Steve when they watched one of the Overwatch panels and he was a cool guy. Jensen wasn’t very fond of FPS games, so he played OW only for the sake of friendship really, because since the game launched, Chris and Danny liked to play it just as much as World of Warcraft.

“Jack, over here!” someone shouts his shortened in-game nickname and soon Jensen could see Chris standing a few feet away with his arm around Danny’s shoulder and waving his other hand to catch his attention.

The man was wearing a Reaper black shirt and grinning wildly, blue eyes shining with happiness, same as Danny, who wore a blue Alliance t-shirt. And Jensen was probably grinning just as much, after all, they didn’t see each other very much since Jensen moved back to Austin to work and stay close to his family.

“Hey!” The man was about to go to his friends when he bumps into a very solid red wall of muscle, staggering before finding his footing again. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying-uh-wha?” Jensen stutters, transfixed by the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

Hazel eyes stares down at him, looking equally surprised - by the bump or by Jensen, he couldn’t tell. A mop of chestnut locks covered a little of his eyes, making Jensen want to swipe them back with his fingers, and cupid bow lips parted slightly like he was about to say something. And he was so broad and tall Jensen had to lift his head a little.

“Um…” The brunette starts unsure.

“Dude! Alliance scum! That’s gross” The blonde guy that accompanies the good looking young man made a disgusted face, making Jensen frown, look at his own black shirt with the lion of the Alliance and then really look at the group.

There was four of them, all in their early twenties maybe, with bright red shirts - one of them was wearing a black shirt, but the red Horde logo was unmistakable.

“Hey, Jensen, everything okay?” Chris asks, approaching the group with Danny in tow, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Yeah, no, I-”

“Your buddy bumped mine and didn’t apologised” The blonde squints his eyes, staring at Chris.

“It’s not like it hurted or anything, Chad” The young man shook his head before smirking - and dimples! - and looking Jensen down, “Like an Ally weakling would be able to hurt me.” And puffs his chest for good measure.

“Excuse me?” Jensen asks dumbfounded, staring at the young man like he had grown a second head.

The blonde one - Chad - shrugs, smirking too “Well, Jared has a point”.

“Oh dear, what a waste…” Danneel sighs, shaking her head with disappointment.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Chris grits his teeth, holding back his temper. He wants to put his hands on that guy’s neck so badly, but Danny’s presence at his side was restraining him to do anything harsh.

“Nothing, we just don’t like to mingle with Alliance trash” The guy with black hair and clear blue eyes says, smirking a little too.

“You little piece of-” Chris was about to punch the guy in the jaw when Jensen just holds his shoulder.

“Let it go, Chris. They are just college kids with too much love for a game.” The young man pulls his friend a little before looking at Jared once more. “Sorry for bumping into you, anyway.” Jensen mumbles before turning his back to the group to walk away.

“What, are you telling me that you don’t love your faction? What a wuss!” The other guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes calls out, the taunt evident.

“I do.” Jensen replies over his shoulder, making eye contact with Jared. “I just know that there’s actually a human being behind the computer screen that usually is a decent person. Have a nice BlizzCon, y’all.”

“Pff, what a wimp…” Chad huffs before nodding with his head to one of the doors of Hall D. “C’mon, let’s go, I don’t want to get late for the Ceremony!” The group was about to make their way to the door when Chad looks back at Jared. “Hey, Jayman, let’s go!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, sure. ‘M coming…” Jared mumbles, unable to shake those green eyes and freckles of his mind while he accompanies his friends.

* * *

There was a buzz of excitement inside the Convention Center, everyone waiting for all new releases and changes that would be coming in the next few months for their favorite game. Jared and his friends were anxious to know what new things would be coming for World of Warcraft, but mostly he was just really happy to be attending his first BlizzCon.

He and Chad were best friends since childhood and they started playing the game in the fifth expansion, Mists of Pandaria. He fell in love with the game since he created his first Tauren and the motto “For the Horde” was almost a default answer when he met other players.

Tom and Mike began playing the game when the four of them started sharing an apartment in their freshman year of college. And of course Jared and Chad, as good mentors, introduced them to the might of the Horde right off the bat - who would want to play for the Alliance really?

A laugh caught his attention. Two rows in front of them there was the Ally guy who bumped into him half an hour ago. And what a man! He had the greenest eyes Jared had ever seen, soft light brown hair styled in spikes and plush lips that were meant to be kissed. He was more like a model than a scrawny nerd, really. Broad shoulders and tall - not as much as Jared, but it was hard to meet someone as tall as him anyway - he also had freckles on his face and laugh lines in his eyes. Sadly, that was as much as Jared could gather from the guy before he noticed the hideous shirt with the “proud” Alliance lion.

Ok, he wasn’t that much of a hater of the boys in blue in the game, but Chad was and Tom and Mike followed his lead and well, Jared didn’t want to look like a wuss.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the same voice that made the introduction every year could be heard clearly with all the flashing lights. “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome president and CEO of Blizzard Entertainment: Mike Morhaime!”

The hall erupts into claps and cheers, Jared screaming and cheering right along. His first BlizzCon! He felt his eyes burn a little with tears of excitement and goosebumps rose into his skin.

Mike Morhaime was a guy in his fifties, with short gray hair and a friendly smile. He actually looked more as the janitor than the CEO of a billionaire gaming company, wearing his simple shirt with the Overwatch logo and jeans. Nevertheless, his speech was heartfelt, as usual, and Jared couldn’t stop grinning for a second. Until the message was about friendship.

“BlizzCon isn’t only about the games and announcements,” He says to a crowd of thousands in the convention center across the three stages. “It’s also about the relationships we create and strengthen when we come together. There are no strangers at BlizzCon, only friends you haven’t met yet. This is the most incredible family reunion in the world.”

A twinge of shame starts to bloom at his chest when he sees the Alliance guy from before looking at his dark haired friend beside him with a huge grin on his face, bumping his shoulder playfully.

Mike wasn’t done yet. “Our community has grown tremendously in the last few years. We are welcoming a lot of new people into our family. I encourage you to welcome them online and make them feel welcome at our show. Let’s show them what a special community this is, a community of shared values and shared passion. There’s a lot of craziness out in the world. We don’t have to let that be part of our world.” He says seriously. His eyes seemed a little misted with tears too.

The CEO wasn’t finished though. “If we make an effort to be kind and welcoming in our games and in our community, we will make a positive impact. And that positivity will go out in to the wider world. A friend of mine once said, ‘Never accept the world for what it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be.'”

And wasn’t that a punch to the gut? Now he felt truly terrible about what happened earlier with the guy. He sees the redhead kiss the dark haired man chastely before paying attention again to the Ceremony and when Mike’s speech was over, he called over Kaéo Milker, one of the producers and directors of Heroes of the Storm franchise.

Jared wasn’t a big fan of Heroes of the Storm. He tried to play a couple of times, but all those flashy and bright magics and stuff didn’t help with his attention - or lack off it. After that was Hearthstone - which he actually played - new expansion and he thought that Kobolds and Catacombs was a simple concept, yet very interesting. Next was Overwatch - he also played (and sucked) at this game. The new hero was different, but he was more enthralled by Reinhardt cinematic than Moira’s announcement.

And finally, freaking finally, was World of Warcraft time to shine. Executive producer J. Allen Brack was on stage. When he announced that they would be implementing Vanilla server, all the Convention center was ecstatic - Jared included. He could finally see for himself what it was like to play Classic WoW!

When he thought all the announcements about the upcoming expansion were about to end, there was the new cinematic. That really was the cherry on top. Sylvannas was badass as always and he had to admit that Anduin was pretty awesome too - although he would never say that out loud.

He was so ready to check it all out!

Chad was already up and going where all the computers were set up for the players to have a taste of what would be like to play the new expansion. “C’mon, dudes! This is THE dream! A PvP expansion? Finally!”

Jared was equally eager. Maybe a little too eager, because he totally forgot he was inside a convention center full of people and chairs. He doesn’t know if his foot caught someone else’s or just one of the chairs, but next thing he knew he was sprawled in the middle of the corridor, with Tom stepping on his ankle painfully. He tries to swallow his cry of pain, but it was useless.

“Oh my God, Jaypad, I’m so sorry!” Tom was quick to apologise, holding out his hand for Jared.

Gritting his teeth, he only shakes his head softly. “ ‘s okay, man. I’m a klutz and you know it…” Jared tries to play it off, but the pain was slowly radiating up his leg and he knows it would be impossible to stay upright for a while. When Jared notices that he was gathering quite a crowd sitting in the middle of the corridor holding his ankle he blushes fiercely. “Guys, uh, help me to a chair?”

“Everything okay?” That whiskey smooth voice… Jared looks up and his blush only deepens when he stares at the Alliance guy from before, his friends in tow.

“Um…” Shit, that seems to be his default answer to hot guys today.

Of course Chad and his big mouth runs differently. “Yeah, yeah, nothing to look. Scurry away, wuss.”

Luckily, Hot Guy seems to be a better person, because he only ignores Chad and kneels in front of Jared. “May I?” He asks softly, making a gesture towards his ankle.

“Jaypad needs a doctor, I don’t think YOU would be able to help.” Mike adds unhelpfully.

“Lucky you, then!” The redhead pipes in. “Jensen here is a PT and I’m a nurse. Now hush and let the DOCTOR work.”

“Chris, help me get him out of the floor first.” Hot Guy - Jensen, his brain helps - stand up and hold out a hand for him. “Don’t put any weight on your feet yet. Think you can do it?”

Jared nods dumbly. “Yeah-I-Yes…”

With their help, Jared was seated once more with Jensen kneeled again at his feet and he found that the floor was an interesting thing to look at now - not the hot guy in front of him, nope, not him at all. But the surprise pain that came with one of the touches made him gasp and jerk his leg a little.

“Dude, watch it! If you hurt Jayman here I’ll kick your ass!” Chad was in protective mode now and Jared cringed a little with all the free aggression.

The redhead chuckles. “Here or in the game?”

Chad glares at her. “Both, of course!” When the dark haired guy - Chris - snorts loudly, Chad only glares harder. “What’s so funny?!”

“I don’t think you have what it takes to beat Jensen in real life or in the game.” Chris smirks. “Specially in the game.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Tom asks, crossing his arms.

Jensen huffs a little annoyed and lifts his eyes, smiling softly at Jared. “There’s nothing broken, just some muscles out of place. A tight bandage and a little ice should do the trick.” He looks at the redhead then. “Danny, go find someone to point us in the direction of the infirmary. I’ll patch him up there.”

Being the receiver of one of those smiles did things to Jared’s belly and he, once again, nods dumbly.

The long haired blonde guy with a Reinhardt black shirt groaned. “We’ll miss the panels, Jensen.”

“I’m not leaving him alone. Besides, you can go ahead, I’ll check it all out later.” Jensen stated simply, before looking at him with a sheepish smile and a faint blush covering his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

That blush was adorable and made the freckles stand even more. If Jared looked a little more closely, he would be able to count them all and… “Uh, what?” Jensen had asked something. What was his name again? “Oh, yes! Jared! ‘M Jared!” He squeaks and suddenly wishes a hole swallows him right. About. Now.

Jensen seems amused and smiles at him again. “It’s nice to meet you, Jared. I’m Jensen, this is Chris…” He gestures to the dark haired man. “Danneel... “ The redhead waves his hand a little (and tells him to call her Danny). “And Steve.” The blonde only nods his head with a half smile on his face.

Jared was about to say something polite when Chad opens his big mouth. “Well, I’m happy the merry band introduced themselves, but if you excuse us, WE will take Jayman here to the infirmary.”

Chris and Danny glares while Steve just shakes his head. When Jensen gets up with a heavy sight, Jared panics for a moment. This was it. He was going to tell them ‘fine, suit yourselves’ or something along those lines, turn his back on them and go away, enjoy the Convention. And can Jared really blame him for doing it? Chad was being an asshole and no one deserves this kind of treatment - specially Jensen, who was just trying to help.

But instead of backing off like the first time, Jensen just gets into Chad space, green eyes narrowed and pissed off. “I’ve had enough with all this punk act, so back off! You want to show off, fine, we can play later and I can kick your ass six ways to Sunday. Until then, shut up! I’m not asking to help you, I’m asking to help Jared!” He takes a deep breath before looking down at Jared again, looking a bit uncertain now. “Unless you don’t want my help at all?” Jensen asks, biting his soft bottom lip.

“No!” Jared was quick to answer, but cringes when he sees the crestfallen look on Jensen’s face. His brain was not helping him today. “I mean, yes! I’m-yeah-I… If it’s not a bother, I don’t want to bother you, yeah.” He rambles a little, flushing again.

Jensen smiles amused again, nodding his head. “It’s not a bother.” When he sees Chad open his mouth again to protest, he growls. “I WILL kick your ass. Zip it.” And it worked.

Steve clears his throat, looking a little embarrassed. “Jensen, about the panels…” He didn’t want to sound like a dick but…

“Told y’all, go on ahead. I’m gonna patch Jared up and stay with him for a while. I’ll call you guys when I’m done or we’ll see each other again back at the hotel. No sweat.” Jensen brushes them off.

Chris snorts now. “Yeah, like I would leave you alone with those dickheads.”

“HEY!” Tom, Mike and Chad cried out offended.

“I’ll be fine.” Jensen brushes them off again, before holding out his hand to Jared. “Jared here will protect me, right?” And that fucking smile made his legs even wobblier than before. The wink almost made him whimper and for the love of God, he wasn’t a teenage girl to be acting like that!

Chris gazes Jared with doubt. “He didn’t seemed too keen to protect you before.” And wasn’t that the truth?

“Yeah, well, I-”

“I was a douche, ‘m sorry!” Jared interrupts Jensen, flushing all the way down to his neck and looking down at his feet. “It’s just… I’m a Horde and… You know... “ He shrugs helplessly.

Danny only smiles and shakes her head. “Boys will be boys, Chris. You totally turned up your nose when we first met.”

He splutters and scratches the back of his neck. “Well-I-You… I was a douche Horde player too, gimme a break.” Chris mutters.

“Wait, you played for the Horde?! Dude, what’s wrong with you, why you switched sides?!” Tom asks, dumbfounded.

Chris rolls his eyes. “First of all, I didn’t ‘switch’ anything, I still play with my Orc. Just happens that I occasionally play as a Dwarf too.” He grins dopily. “Second of all, it’s just a game. I love it, but I love my friends more.”

Steve snorts. “Yeah, right, you love Danny more.”

“Alright, alright. Enough! Danny, go find someone to point us in the direction of the infirmary. Then you guys can go your way.” Jensen huffs a breath, sitting in the chair beside Jared’s.

“Fine…” She pouts before searching for one of the several crew members scattered across the convention.

* * *

 

The infirmary was a simple room. Six beds lined the wall, three on each side of the room, with white sheets and fluffy pillows. There was a table with a computer, phone and some papers scattered across it, a cabinet and a small fridge. Three large televisions were set in the far wall, all of them transmitting different parts of the Convention.

The doctor on duty was a middle aged man in his late forties with graying hair, kind brown eyes behind thick glasses and a funny mustache. He was wearing a black button down with the company logo and khakis. Embroidered in his white coat was his name: Dr. Kaplan. When Jensen showed up with Jared’s arm over his shoulder, one hand on his waist and bearing most of his weight, the doctor’s thick brow shot up in surprise.

“What happened?” He ushers them inside and Jensen helps Jared sit in one of the beds.

Jared’s cheeks were a little red from embarrassment - and wasn’t that an endearing sight? - before looking down. “ ‘m kinda of a klutz and I fell.”

The dark haired guy scratches the back of his neck. “And I stepped on his ankle. I didn’t saw Jaypad falling.”

“Not your fault, Tom.” Jared smiles at his friend.

Dr. Kaplan pushes the glasses up his nose before pulling a low wheeled stool close to the bed. “Well, let’s see what we have here, shall we? Could you take off your shoe, son?”

While Jared undid the laces of his shoe, Chad crosses his arms over his chest, scowling. “The ‘doctor’ here said he didn’t broke anything, but ya know… You can never be too careful.”

Dr. Kaplan touches Jared’s ankle carefully before eyeing Jensen with surprise. “Is that so?”

Jensen just blushes a little, shrugging one shoulder. “Physical Therapist here. Jensen Ackles, sir.”

“Well…” Kaplan straightens his back, patting Jared’s knee in a friendly manner. “Nothing seems to be broken, that’s for sure. Just need some ice and leave this foot up for a couple of days and you should be as good as new.”

Jared’s face crumples, shoulders slumping. “Oh… But how I’m going to-It’s BlizzCon! My first!” He balls his fists, clearly frustrated.

“Can’t you just prescript something for him?” Chad asks, looking just as frustrated. “I mean, you said it yourself, nothing is broken. How bad can it be, right?”

Dr. Kaplan takes his glasses out of his face. “I could.” He cleans the lenses with his white coat. “But tomorrow he would be in a lot of pain.” Perching the glasses again on his nose, the old man smiles at Jared with sympathy. “I’m sorry, boy. You can watch the panels from here, if you want to.” He offers.

Jared sighs and he looks so sad that Jensen wants to hug him and tell that everything was going to be okay. “Well, there’s no need for all of us to miss the con. You guys go ahead. I’ll-I guess-’m going to stay here if I can.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Mike. You guys enjoy it.” And he smiles for good measure, even if it didn’t reaches his eyes. “I mean it. Have fun.”

Chad just sits on the other bed. “No way I’m leaving you behind, Jayman.” He makes himself comfortable before gazing at the plasma screens.

“Chad, no, plea-”

“You’re stuck with me.” Chad interrupts without a second glance.

Tom and Mike waves, saying something about calling them when the panels were over so they could go back to the hotel together and then both left.

Dr. Kaplan only smiles before getting an ice pack for Jared, but Jensen clears his throat a little unsure. “Yes?”

Jensen rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “May I bandage Jared’s ankle before putting the ice? Maybe tomorrow he’ll be able to walk a little if I patch him up right.”

The older doctor just waves his hands. “By all means, doctor. Bandages on the cabinet.”

“What?” Jared’s eyes widens, clearly surprised. “Jensen, no, I can’t ask you that. You’re missing the con too!” And that concern wasn’t just adorable?

“Yeah, dude, don’t need to play the hero.” Chad sneers.

Jensen ignores Chad in favor to smile at Jared. “Not my first rodeo here, not my last. Told you before: I’m going to patch you up and stay with you.” When he notices that maybe his words were a little too much, he blushes. “I mean, to make sure… You know… That I-You’ll be okay.” It wasn’t getting any better. “I’ll just shut up now.”

Chad snorts. “Yeah, you do that.”

With a glare in his direction, Jensen takes a roll of bandage out of the cabinet and approaches Jared’s bed, body a little turned in his direction. He pats his thigh softly. “Here, gimme your foot.” When the younger man gingerly propped his foot on Jensen’s thigh, he began his work trying not to dwell to much on how big Jared’s feet were and you know what they say about big feet and big men.

With the bandage tightly secured around Jared’s ankle, Jensen looks at his work with a critical eye. “How’s that? Too tight?” He lifts his eyes to gaze at the young man - who, by the way, is watching his lips and licking his own unconsciously. Huh. Maybe the attraction he feels towards Jared isn’t one sided. “Jared?”

That makes Jared jumps and his cheeks are flushed in crimson. “What? I-No, no! It’s great! You are great!” He squeaks, then groans when realises what he said, flopping down on the bed and throwing his arm over his eyes. “Oh God, please, kill me now…”

Dr. Kaplan chuckles lightly, paying attention again to the book he was reading before. Chad, on the other hand, just narrows his eyes and sits straighter on the bed. “Jayman, no way. He’s a Goddamn Ally! Liking dicks is one thing, but liking dicks DICKS, no way!”

Jensen frowns. “He seems to like you alright.” And that earns him a laugh from Jared.

“This escalated way quickly for me. I’m going to grab a coffee on the break room next door.” Dr. Kaplan rises from his chair, making a beeline to the door and quickly shutting it after him.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Jensen asks, looking back at Jared while massaging his ankle without even noticing. “Doesn’t he ever shut up? How you make him shut up?”

Jared makes a face and shrugs, still lying down. “Welcome to my life.”

Chad gasps, putting a hand on his chest for good drama. “Jayman, you wound me! I’m a joy to be around and you know it!” He turns back to the screens, waving one hand at them. “Now shut up, the Arena Championship will begin soon!”

Jensen hums absently, still caressing Jared’s ankle and calf, eyes on the screen now. When he feels the young man squirms, Jensen realises what he’s doing, moving away his hand and blushing fiercely. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Jared was blushing just as much, but he shakes his head. “N-No, that’s not it. It’s-It’s good, I like it, but-Uh… I need to stretch my leg now.” He mumbles, hiding his eyes under that mop of hair. Jensen finds it so endearing that he can’t help it. He stretches, using his hand to brush some wild locks out of Jared’s face and is rewarded with wide hazel eyes.

“There, that’s better.” Jensen grins, supporting his hand on the mattress beside Jared’s hip, the other on the young man’s knee. “I like your eyes.” He murmurs, almost a whisper really. Jared props himself on his elbows, adam's apple bobbing slightly. If Jensen stretched a little bit more he would be able to kiss Jared. Just a little more.

“HELL YEAH, show ‘em how it’s done!” Chad crows, making Jensen jump a little. “Hey Jayman, did you see th-What are you two doing?!” The blonde snarls, clearly offended by the sight of Jensen between Jared’s legs, slightly bent over the young man.

“Oh for fs…” Jensen’s head falls helplessly while dozens of ways to kill Chad flits on his mind. When he lifts his eyes, Jared seems a little panicked and that makes him panics too. Maybe he had read Jared all wrong and the young man wasn’t that interested in him. “Sorry, I-I thought you… Sorry, sorry, Jared.”

Jensen was about to move away when big hands with long fingers catches both sides of his face and draws him in, soft lips and teeth clashing together clumsily. He groans with surprise, eyes wide and body frozen while Jared makes a soft little desperate sound that goes straight to his core.

Chad gasps somewhere that Jensen doesn’t really care. “GAH! MY EYES! JARED, DUDE!”

He pulls away softly and Jared opens his eyes, blue-green orbs a little frantic and scared. Jensen just smiles and pulls him to another kiss much more calmer and softer, sliding his tongue over Jared’s lips, which parts with a soft gasp and he doesn’t wait another second to deepen the kiss. The hand that was on Jared’s knee travels up his body with soft touches until it ends on his cheek and Jensen uses his thumb to caress the tan skin.

The gagging sound Chad’s making is a little annoying and Jensen parts the kiss once more, opening his eyes slightly to glare at the blonde man over his shoulder. “Don’t you have another place to be? Far, far away from here?” He rasps. God, how can a kiss make his voice so rough with want?

“So you can to stick your tongue down my best friend throat and abuse him?” Chad glares, standing up. “No way, dude!”

“CHAD!” Jared exclaims, cheeks flushed in a mix of embarrassment and anger. “I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself! I love you, man, I really do, but you’re being an obnoxious douchebag right now and I would really appreciate it if you could enjoy the con instead of playing babysitting with me.” The younger man rants, upset with his best friend now. When he notices how he sounded, he groans and flops back on the bed, shielding his eyes with his arm.

Jensen only barks a laugh while Chad sulks and pouts, crossing his arms. “You really want that, Jayman?”

Sighing, Jared lifts his arm a little and nods. “Yeah, man. Go enjoy the con with Tom and Mike, I’m serious. I’ll be fine.”

Chad gets up from the bed, but before he exits the room, he cranes his head back, glaring at Jensen. “If he gets too handsy, call me and I’ll kick his ass and camp his corpse for the rest of his life.”

Jensen snorts a laughter while Jared only groans again. When Chad’s gone, there’s an uncomfortable silence in the room. The younger man is still shielding his eyes with his arms and Jensen can’t help but find him endearing. He leans over Jared again, both hands bracketing his body now.

“So…” He starts, voice raspy and low. “I can’t get too handsy, hm?” Jensen sees Jared’s blush and the younger man peeks under his arm. “Can I get a little handsy then?” His lips quirk in a cocky grin.

The shy smile he gets in return is so cute that his insides melt a bit. “You make out with all of your patients?”

“Nah.” Jensen starts, nosing Jared’s face fondly. “I only make out with tall, clumsy, Horde players.”

The young man laughs and loops both arms over Jensen’s shoulder, pulling him all the way in and kissing him sweetly on the lips. “God, you are a dork.” He says between tiny kisses.

“Oh yeah?” Jensen asks, arching one brow while caressing Jared’s hips with his free hand, the other still propped on the bed. “What if I said you’re an Emerald Dream come true?” The younger man snorts a laughter at that. “Or that I’m a force of nature?” At that, Jared barks a laugh. “Do you want to bring the animal in me?” Jensen waggles his eyebrows ridiculously, smirking for good measure.

“I can’t believe you are using flirt lines from the game!” Jared’s still chuckling.

“Well… Is it working?” The older man asks, leaning again, the tips of their noses brushing together.

“You got me at the _zugzug_.” Jared winks and this time is Jensen who barks a laughter before smashing their lips together, hands roaming the younger man hips and ribs while receiving sweet caresses to his back.

When Jensen prepared himself for this trip, he was expecting the usual: lots of new changes, new characters, new expansions, some awesome cosplays and plenty of hype. He wasn’t expecting to meet a bunch of college kids with an immature attitude when he came to BlizzCon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love. <3


End file.
